Already Gone
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: What happens when Rachel finds out about Finn and Santana? One Shot. Based on the song from Kelly Clarkson Already Gone.


Hi folks! This is a new one from me! I thought I'd try something a little different with this one. It's a song fic to Kelly Clarkson's _Already Gone._ And if there are two things I love in this world, it's Finchel and Kelly Clarkson.

I am in the process right now of writing 3 different stories. My goal is to get them done by the end of the year. Finals are coming up soon so I'll have a little more time to dedicate to my writing. I want to thank everyone for their alerts and kind reviews. I will keep writing as long as there is Finchel to write for and you keep reading.

To my Skype ladies, it is such a pleasure and joy to get to talk to you ladies on a constant basis. You have been there through some rough times and I thank each and every one of you for your kindness and humor. We have some pretty good times. I feel blessed to have some great friends like you!

I also wanna say thank you to my beta, egyouppt. I heart you!

Disclaimer: _Already Gone_ is the property of Kelly Clarkson and her affiliates. Glee is the property of Fox and Ryan Murphy. If I had it my way, it'd be The Finchel Show.

Enjoy!

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_  
_It never would've worked out right_  
_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

He began to panic. His heart started to race, and his mind started to reel. _This can't be happening._ He grabbed her wrist to keep her from walking out of the choir room.

"Rachel, please, I-I _can't_ be without you. _I need you_." He begged her not to go.

"I-I can't do this right now Finn." She gently removed his hand from her wrist hurried past him out the choir room door.

He stood there, broken and angry. _What am I supposed to do to fix this?_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry_

Rachel had been in the choir room finding a solo for Sectionals when Santana walked in.

"Look, midget, what makes you think that you can just _take_ the solo at Sectionals? What if someone _else_ wants it?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her.

"Santana, I think my voice is more suitable to win at Sectionals; we must make it to Regionasl this year." Rachel shuffled the music she was holding in her hand and looked at the Cheerio in front of her.

"Well, what if _I _wanted it? Hmmm?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Santana, although I think your voice is unique, I don't think it is suitable for a solo." Rachel placed the music on the piano and crossed her arms.

"That's not what your boyfriend said last year," Santana told her matter-of-factly.

Rachel uncrossed her arms slowly, confusion on her face. "What-what do you mean?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Yeah, I popped his man cherry last year while you were screwing Jesse." Santana shrugged her shoulder, not caring about the statement she just made.

Rachel's face fell. "You'r-you're lying." Tears started to well up in her eyes. Her hands clenched in fists at her sides.

Santana picked at her fingernails, not bothering to look Rachel in the face. "Actually, I'm not. I think he enjoyed it too." She smirked. "Oh, look why don't you ask him yourself? Speak of the devil. I have to go to Cheerios practice anyway. Later dwarf." Santana plastered on a fake smile, grabbed her bag, and walked out.

Rachel was frozen in place. She couldn't move. _Why didn't he tell me?_

Finn walked in and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey baby."

Rachel jerked away from his embraced and wiped the tears from her eyes in anger. "Tell me." She looked into his eyes.

Finn looked over her face and started to breath heavy. "Tell-tell you what?" She was starting to scare him.

"About you and Santana. Tell me the truth Finn." She hugged her arms around her torso. "Did you sleep with her?" She whispered and looked away from him, dreading the answer.

Finn looked at the floor. "Yes," he croaked out.

Rachel silently let the tears flow down her cheeks. "I-I have to go." She walked to the piano hurriedly and grabbed her sheet music.

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_  
_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_  
_You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

Rachel sat quietly in the corner of the choir room during rehearsal, tear stains evident on her cheeks.

She raised her hand. "Mr. Schue?" She squeaked out.

Mr Schue's brow furrowed. He found it rather odd that Rachel was quiet during rehearsal. "Yes, Rachel?"

"I will no longer be performing a solo at Sectionals. Nor will Finn and I be singing the duet we had suggested." Finn flinched in his seat when he heard her speak.

Everyone slowly turned and looked at her in shock, except for Santana. She raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue? I would totally _love_ to sing the solo at Sectionals. I have the perfect song to sing," she said with fakeness dripping from her voice.

Rachel got up from her seat and walked out of the room. It suddenly felt hard to breathe. Finn stood up and started to walk out after her before he stopped and stared straight at Santana.

"You are to blame for this." He stuck his finger in her face while everyone stared at him in shock. "The only reason you did it is because you were jealous of us and what we had-_have_ and you realize that no one will _ever_ love you the way I love her."

Santana shifted in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Finn ran out the door and yelled down the hallway.

"Rachel, _Rachel!_ Wait!" She reached the double doors at the end of the hallway and thrust them open, the sunlight illuminating the hallway. She just wanted to run.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

Rachel zipped up her dress in the bathroom backstage. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. She never thought of herself as pretty. Barely even attractive. Her nose was too big and her personality would send people running for the hills. At least Santana was pretty, popular, and could have any guy she wanted. The tears started to well into her eyes. _Even Finn_.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Rachel sniffed and grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser. "Come in." She dabbed at her eyes, careful not to smear her makeup.

Quinn stood behind her and looked at the through the mirror. They had never really been the best of friends, but they understood each other.

"You know, he hasn't said a word since we got here," she told Rachel seriously.

"Well, Quinn, that's not my problem. Maybe _Santana_ can comfort him." She spat out her name like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You don't get it, Rachel." Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder and whipped Rachel around to face her. "He _never_ looked at me the way he looks at you. He _never _talked about me the way he does about you." The Cheerio's hands fell from her shoulders and she walked towards the wall.

"I don't really think he loved me at all to be honest. But it was okay, because I don't really think I was either. I was in love with the idea of love. When I found out that I was pregnant, I knew that Finn would have been a better father than Puck ever would have been. And that wasn't fair to him. I realize that now." She turned around and stared Rachel in the eyes. "Because I would have kept him from something that people search a lifetime to find.

"He screwed up Rachel. Everyone does. You have to take the good with the bad and know that in the end true love always wins and that you'll get through it eventually."

Rachel half-smiled. "Wow, Quinn. I never thought that you would be the source of love advice." Quinn glared at her. Rachel quickly rebounded, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that, I didn't realize that you were so knowledgeable about relationships."

"I've read a lot of Nicholas Sparks." Both of the girls giggled. "So, does this mean you want to sing the duet now?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. I think you and Sam will do an exceptional job and even though Finn and I will get through this, we're still in a fragile state and I need to talk to him."

Quinn nodded her head confidently. "Okay, then. Let's go back to the green room. I think they're almost ready for us."

Rachel followed Quinn out of the bathroom and walked into the green room.

"Finn? May I speak with you please?" The room went quite and all 11 eyes turned and looked at Finn. His breath hitched as he answered. "Sure"

Finn followed Rachel into the hallway. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked into his eyes. "I want you to know that I love you, and that it's going to take me a while to forgive you for this. This doesn't mean that I condone what you did." Finn searched her face.

"I know Rach, and I'm sorry. I-I thought that if I did it, it would make me forget about you and Jesse. It was actually the opposite. I felt horrible afterward and all I could think of the whole time was you. If I could take it back, I would. I wanted it to be you, _so bad_. The reason I didn't tell you is because I love you and didn't want to hurt you. Also, because I thought that if I didn't talk about it or think about it, it didn't happen." He carefully moved his hand to touch her cheek. She didn't flinch or pull away. He took that as a good sign.

"I _do_ know though that the first time I _make love_ it'll be with you." He showed her the half smile he knew she loved so much.

She smiled softly at him and took his hand off her cheek. She kissed his palm and threaded her fingers through his.

"I love you Finn."

"I love you too, Rachel." He squeezed her hand and his smile turned into a full grin. He knew things were going to be rough for a while, but in the end, he knew they would be okay. He could finally breathe correctly. He let out a sigh of relief.

He tugged at her hand "C'mon, we gotta go get in our places."

As they walked down the hallway, hand in hand, Finn's brow furrowed. He looked down at her. "Hey, Rach?"

"Yes?"

"What does condone mean?"


End file.
